2 Sections new member
by chezziegirl
Summary: A new member joins 2 section. How the original team have a bit of fun. Rubbish summary. Please R & R.


Winding up the new addition

2 Section were off to Kenya on a 3 month tour. They'd had a few months leave having returned from Afghan and had been on exercises in the uk for the last 3 months as a build up to this deployment.

They'd also had their ranks swelled with the addition of Private Walker, whose nickname was the standard 'Whiskey', as a replacement for Smurf.

During the previous weeks the original members of 2 section had done a round of whirlwind visits to Derby, Basildon etc and had ended up in Bath to attend a small lavish wedding.

Waiting in the lounge for the call to go onto the tarmac, Mansfield asked their new CO here the section medic was and was told that they were waiting on her arrival as she'd only been given 48 hours notice.

"Any idea as to who it is Sir?" Corporal Kinders asked.

"I believe its a Private James from 4 Med Regt on a detatchment to our unit."

2 Section broke into broad grins, looking forward to seeing Molly again. About 10 minutes later, Molly entered the lounge and introduced herself to the new CO, who welcomed her and told her to fall in with the lads who were over the other side of the lounge messing about as usual. Wandering over to them, Molly couldn't hide her smile and as she neared said "Alright you massive cockwombles!"

She was greeted with hugs, cheers, 'Mols, Molly, Dawesy' and lots of banter. Mansfield introduced her to Whiskey just as 'Our Molls', not mentioning anything else.

Soon they were on the hercules and off for 3 months.

The 3 months away was uneventful apart from the normal blisters and bite that got infected or scrapes from games of football that got a bit too rough. Molly was kept reasonably quiet.

The highlight of the week was maildrop. Each week Molly would receive a large box with lots of goodies in from jars of Marmite, eyedrops, factor 50 suncream to mens underpants, socks protein shakes and cartons of cigarettes, even though she'd stopped smoking when she joined the army. These, she would hand out to 2 section to cheers and thanks.

Private Walker had developed a bit of a crush on Molly and was hoping to try his luck when they got home. Fingers was finding this hilarious.

About a week before they were due to fly home, Whiskey asked Fingers if Molly had boyfriend. Fingers replied truthfully that Molly did not have a boyfriend, he also conveniently forgot she had a husband. He'd told the rest of 2 section and they'd all decided it was going to be fun.

Sitting on the plane back to Brize, Molly was looking forard to landing. Charles had said in his last letter that he'd be waiting for her nd she couldn't help but will the plane to go faster.

Landing, they all had to go thru' the normal channels and customs. Molly was a few minutes behin s she had to declare and clear all the drugs.

Charles James stood waiting with other families waiting for their loved ones to come into the arrivals hall. As the automatic doors opened he saw his old section come through and ouldn't help but smile. Family greetings were always nice to observe and a few of the lads called out to him and went to chat, Whiskey amongst them.

"Had fun lads?" The sections old CO asked.

Brains answered "Yes Boss, and by the way, thanks for the care packages, much appreciated. This is Private Walker, Smurfs replacement."

"How did you enjoy it?" he sked the new member.

Private Walker was just about to anwr hen the doors behind him opened and Molly walked out, scanning the faces, spotting Charles James immediately.

"Excuse me lads" Charles said walking away towards Molly.

2 Section including Private Walker turned and saw Molly launch herself at their old CO, who caught her easily. Molly's arms going around his neck and legs his waist. Mouths meeting in the most intense kisses.

Walker turned to the rest of 2 section. "I thought you said she hadn't got a boyfriend." He said, confused.

2 Section were still watching the ex Captain and Molly, who were walking over. Molly was holding her hand out to Charles who brought a gold chain from around his neck with 2 rings on it. Undoing the chain, he took the 2 rings nd placed them on Molly's hand.

Mansfield leaned over to Walker grinning evily "She hasn't, thats her husband! Our old CO Captain James."

2 Section was in giggles and Walker mortified.

With Charles's arm around Molly they went over to the lads.

"What 'ave I missed?" Molly asked.

Dangles still giggleing said "Just telling Walker who your husband is."

Shrugging her shoulder Molly said "What's funny about that?"

"Err, nothing, juet er, we never told him you was married and he never knew you as Dawesy so just thought it was a nickname." Fingers said.

They all agreed to meet up in a few weeks during their leave and left the base.

Private Walker felt such an idiot until Fingers apologised but said he couldn't help it, it hd been too easy. Walker thought he'd never be able to live this down bu Mansfield cheered him up that Molly and her husband would be having a party for them and that he'd tell Molly the whole score so she could give Fingers a proper rinsing. "So stanby for that, cos Molls can tear a right strip off" he said.


End file.
